A Monster Inside Her
by oddsawesome
Summary: When Princess Anna is bitten by a tick, she begins to develop, fatigue, and other symptoms that doctors confuse for malaria. But turns out, it's nowhere near malaria, it's something far worse, and if Elsa and the others don't give her the proper medicine she needs, Anna could die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- The symptoms start

Princess Anna smiled as she held Kristoff's hand. They were walking through the woods. It was a nice day, and the sun was shining bright. "It feels so great to have summer back again," said Anna. "And thirteen years is a long time to be away from your sister." Since it was summer time, a lot of insects were out. Bee's, flies, mosquitoes, you name it. All the animals were out an about, and the birds were singing. But with insects, came the possibility of being bitten or stung. You may never know what kind of diseases animals or insects may carry. So what happened to Anna was well, a little rare in her time. "Look!" said Anna pointing at a strange, leafy bush. "Look at that pretty flower!" Anna walked into the bushes and bent low to the ground. "Hey Anna I would be careful if I were you, you have no idea what stuff is lying in those bushes," said Kristoff. "I'm sure it's okay," said Anna. She picked the flower and examined it.

"It's got this purplish pink color to it, so pretty!" said Anna examining it in her fingers. Anna walked out of the bushes and back to Kristoff. "Let's get back, I'm hungry," he said. So Anna and Kristoff walked back. On the way back, Anna felt a sharp stinging sensation in her left arm. "Ouch!" she cried. "Something bit me!" she pulled up her sleeve. "A tick!" she screeched. She began to frantically wave her arm. "Hold still!" said Kristoff. "I'll get it off." He grabbed Anna's arm and peered close at it. He grabbed the tick, pinched it close near Anna's skin, and yanked it off. "There!" he said. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Let's get back," said Anna. Back at the castle, there was sea bass with asparagus. Everyone ate their portion, but Anna just seemed to pick at hers. "Are you all right?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, just feeling a little tired I guess," said Anna. "You look tired, why don't you go get some rest? It sure was a hot day today," said Elsa. Kristoff pulled out Anna's chair for her, and helped her to her room. "Are you okay?' Kristoff asked. "I think I'm all right," said Anna. "Just a little bit of rest is what I need. Sometimes the summer weather can wear you out." "Okay, well, let me know if you need anything," said Kristoff. Then he shut the door. Anna changed out of her clothes and into some pajamas. She usually didn't nap, but right now, she felt like she needed one. Anna soon drifted off to sleep.

It was dark when Anna awoke from her nap. She realized it was nighttime. She was feeling a little hungry, so she decided to sneak down to the kitchen for a midnight chocolate snack. As Anna crept down the stairs, she felt dizzy, and a wave of vertigo hit her. "Whoa," she said and sat down on the stairs. She waited for it to pass, then she continued walking to the kitchen. After Anna had finished her chocolate snack, she headed back to bed. She quickly fell asleep, but in the morning however, when Anna opened her eyes, she did not fell okay. She felt hot, and the sheets were wet with sweat. "Elsa!" she cried as she walked into her room. "Anna what is the matter?" Elsa asked as she stood up from her desk. "I don't feel well, at all," said Anna.

Elsa felt Anna's forehead. "You're hot!" she cried. "You're burning up! The place you need to be is bed!" said Elsa. She walked Anna back to her room and helped her climb back in. "Tell Kristoff I'm not feeling well," said Anna. "I will," said Elsa. "But first I have to get the doctor for you." So off Elsa went. Little did everyone know, this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Getting worse

Anna stayed in bed all week, but there was no sign of let up. Kristoff and Elsa were by her side the whole time, and if she needed something, they would get it for her. The fever didn't go down, but thank the lord it never went up. Anna was lethargic, and some mornings she could hardly bear to open her eyes. Just when Anna couldn't think things could get worse, a new symptom emerges. Anna would get these really bad headaches, and along with the headaches, she would have muscle pain as well.

"I'm worried about Anna," said Kristoff. "She seems to be getting no better." Elsa sighed. "We just have to let nature run its course," she said. "What if it's more serious than that?" said Kristoff. "What if Anna is really sick?" "The doctor will be here tomorrow," said Elsa. "He will check her out." So the doctor came in to do a follow up on Anna. He checked her pulse and blood pressure, and her breathing. Anna explained everything that had been happening for the past week with the sickness and all. "My head and my body hurts," said Anna weakly. "And my throat hurts when I swallow." "Hmm," said the doctor. "This might be more than just a simple cold or flu. I'll take a closer look to see what is going on." The doctor looked at Anna's throat, her eyes and noise, and he listened to her stomach. Half an hour later the doctor came out to talk to Kristoff and Elsa. "Find anything?" asked Kristoff. The doctor put his hands together. "Well, I do believe Anna has malaria," he said. Elsa gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Well, I'm not one hundred percent positive," he said. "But from the symptoms Anna has shown thus far, that's one conclusion I can summarize with." Kristoff jumped up and threw his arms out. "What do you mean, not a hundred percent sure?! You're a doctor right?!" he fumed. "Well, said the doctor, the only way to be sure is to treat Anna experimentally with Doxycycline, a medicine which is sometimes used to treat malaria. If Anna responds to the medicine, then her symptoms should go away." Kristoff sighed and fell back in the chair. "I just want her to get better," he said.

Elsa patted him on the back. "So do I," said Elsa. She looked up at the doctor. "Do what you can do," she said. An hour or so later, the doctor injected the Doxycycline into Anna's system, she was so tired, and she was half sleep, half-awake when the doctor did it. Kristoff sat by the bed and stroked Anna's hand. "It's going to be okay," said Kristoff. "You'll see." "Kristoff can you get me some chocolate?" Anna asked weakly. Kristoff laughed. "Sure, I'll see if there's any left," he said. He was halfway out the door when suddenly he heard a gagging sound and turned to see Anna throw up all over the sheets. "Oh no!" said Kristoff. The vomit had blood in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Critical condition.

"Oh no!" said Kristoff. Anna had just thrown up bloody vomit all over the sheets! "Kristoff, I'm scared! I've never had anything like this!" Anna cried. "Stay right there!" said Kristoff. "I'm going to go get the doctor and Elsa!"

So off Kristoff went. He burst into the library where Elsa was sitting. "What's wrong?" asked Elsa standing up with a start. "Anna just got sick really badly all over the sheets!" said Kristoff worriedly. Five minutes later, Elsa, Kristoff, and the doctor were surrounding Anna. The doctor was giving her medicine, and putting an ice pack on her head to cool the fever.

"Am I going to die?" asked Anna. "No," said Elsa. "Don't say things like that." "You're going to be just fine," said Kristoff. He kissed her forehead. "Until I see how Anna responds to the Doxycycline, I think its best you and others around the castle stay out of this room where Anna is, absolute quarantine. "Four weeks without being able to see, touch, of hear Anna?!" said Kristoff. "Do you realize how LONG that is for me? "Calm down Kristoff," said Elsa. "Well," said the doctor. "You can see and hear her, but you just can't touch her," Kristoff folded his arms. "And how do you manage that?" he said. "We'll surround Anna in a protective sheet, a sort of tent, that protects people from the outside from getting infected," said the doctor. "I see," said Elsa. "But what about you?" "I'm the only one that can go near Anna right now, I have the special equipment needed to check her," said the doctor. "And because of my concern for Anna's condition right now, I need you two to come to my office so I can give you an injection of Doxycycline, just to make sure, you two won't experience any symptoms."

Kristoff sighed. "This stinks," he said. Elsa laid a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be all right, you'll see," she said. "Now come on, let's get that injection!"

"Ow!" complained Kristoff as the doctor stuck the syringe in his arm. "I never knew a needle could hurt so much!" "Hold still please," said the doc. Elsa sat perfectly still when it was her turn. She didn't flinch, or anything. "You really need to toughen up," said Elsa when it was finished. Kristoff gasped. "Hey, I am tough! I just don't like needles that's all!" Elsa chuckled. As they were walking down the hall, they heard loud, gasping, wheezing, coughing noises.

"Anna!" both Kristoff and Elsa said at the same time. They all rushed back upstairs to the room. "Stay back!" said the doc. He went into the room while Elsa and Kristoff watched from a distance. "Anna! Anna! Breathe! Breath!" the doc said leaning her forward and patting her on the back. "Oh, God!" said Anna horridly. "I almost lost it there for a second!" "What happened?" asked the doctor. "I was fine a couple seconds ago, when all of sudden, I just started coughing uncontrollably," said Anna. "Let me know if it happens again," said the doc. "I need to have everything all set and ready for the quarantine." Anna widened her eyes. "Quarantine? "What quarantine?" she exclaimed. "I and your boyfriend and your sister were discussing about your illness outside, we think the best option right now, to see where your condition is heading, is keep all people out the room, away from you. We can't risk the possible outbreak of Malaria epidemic." Anna sighed sadly. "I see," she said.

So Anna was quarantined. Her fever was still going up and down, and she had a nasty cough, but she seemed to be getting no better. Kristoff didn't think it was Malaria. A week had passed and there was no effects of the doxycycline. Even the doctor had sent letters to other doctors from different parts to get advice and extra help. Whatever this thing was attacking Anna's body. They would defeat it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the trolls

"Poor Anna," thought Kristoff. It had been two weeks now since the quarantine started. Anna's fever had died down, thank the lord, but she was still weak and lethargic, and she had a nasty cough, along with soreness and headaches. The doxycycline didn't work, so the doctor began looking towards other things.

"I'm going to do a specialized blood test to see what is going on," he said. Suddenly, Kristoff had an idea. "Instead of doing a blood test, why don't we go to my "family", to see if they can see what is wrong with Anna!" he was esthetic. "Are people in your family medicine people too?" the doc asked. Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. "Well, sort of," he said. "They're sort of more like love experts, really, but they are good in taking care of people," the doc scratched his head. "Do you really think it's wise to take Anna outdoors like that in her condition?"

"Well, probably not, only way to find out right?" Kristoff said grinning. The doc and Kristoff told Elsa the idea, and she accepted. The three of them carried Anna out to Kristoff's sled. Anna was wrapped up, and all three of them had a mask on their face. Anna was asleep, she had no idea what was going on. She slept a lot now a days. It was a ten minute drive to the trolls, but it was the longest ten minutes in Elsa's and Kristoff's life. Finally, they arrived.

Anna stirred in their arms, but didn't wake up. Elsa pressed a hand to her head. She didn't feel feverish. That was good. "What is this place?" asked the doc. "Why are there a bunch of rocks?" "Meet my family!" said Kristoff stretching out his arms. The doc just stood there, unable move, and he kept blinking. "Uh, I-"he was unable to get a sentence out. Right when the doc was about to ask Kristoff if he'd lost his mind, the rocks began to roll towards them, and they unfolded into the trolls!

"Goodness gracious me! They're trolls!" the doc said. "Yes!" said Bulda. "And we are Kristoff's family!" she said. "So, who's In need of a fixer upper?" "Anna does," said Elsa walking forward with her in her arms. The trolls gasped. "What happened to her?" a baby troll asked.

"We don't know," said the doc. "For the past month or so, I thought it was malaria, but now, with the doxycycline not working, we don't know what," suddenly, Anna violently coughed and shook in Elsa's arms, then went silent. "Oh my, she is sick," said Bulda. The other trolls whispered worriedly amongst each other.

Suddenly, grandpabbie rolled out and uncovered himself. "What seems to be going on?" he asked. "It's Anna!" said Kristoff. "We don't know what's wrong with her, we can't find a diagnosis!" Grandpabbie walked over and placed his hand on Anna's forhead. A bright blue light appeared under his fingertips. When he finished his magical scanning, he pulled away and said, "Anna has babesiosis inside her body," "What's that?" asked Kristoff. Even the doc was looking a little confused. "It's a parasite," said grandpabbie. "Very rare, but if not careful, can be caught by a tick." Kristoff smacked himself in the face. "Aw, man!" he said. "About a month earlier, Anna and I were exploring in the woods and she went into these bushes to pick a flower she liked, I warned her not to, but she didn't listen!"

"Oh, Anna," said Elsa. "She knew how stubborn and determined she could be. "Well, can you heal her?" asked the doc. "Yes," said grandpabbie. "I have a special medicine for it," he dug a small opening in the ground, and pulled out a silver box. "Hey, how come you never told me about your secret stashes?" Kristoff asked. "Um, I'd rather not talk about it in front of your friends," said grandpabbie.

"The medicine I'm looking for is called _Boophone disticha," he said. "_It should be in here." He opened the box. "Oh no!" he said. "It appears I'm all out!" "What?!" said Elsa. "What's going to happen then if Anna doesn't have the medicine?" Kristoff said. "Well," said grandpabbie. "This plant is native to Africa, so the only way to get more…" "Is to go to Africa," finished the doc. Elsa looked down at Anna, who coughed in her sleep once more. "What if Anna doesn't make it in time?" she said. "She has to hang on!" said Kristoff. "If we're going to Africa to get that Boophone Disticha, then we leave now!" said Kristoff. Elsa agreed. "We pack tonight, I'll make orders to have the ship ready, then we leave at dawn," said Elsa. Grandpabbie rolled over to them and pressed into Elsa's palm some strange blue berries. "Make tea out of them," he said. "They'll ease her pain."

Back at the castle, they put Anna back to bed, and the servants were in the kitchen making the tea. "How are we just going to waltz into Africa?" said Kristoff. "Don't they have like, secure government, and other diseases we don't know about?" "We have to try," said Elsa. "In that case, I'm going with you all," said the doc. "You may never know what kind of help a doctor can do for you all!" he chuckled. "Oh no you don't," said Kristoff holding a hand up. "You're staying right here to watch over Anna in case anything goes wrong." "Nothing, is going to go wrong," said Elsa. She stared over at Anna, who was still sleeping. Elsa felt her eyes tearing up.

She didn't want to leave Arendelle, let alone leave the country. Anything could happen. They had never been to Africa. Kristoff and Elsa hugged. "We're all going to get through this," said Kristoff. "You'll see"

"God is with us… I hope" Elsa used the back of her hand to wipe the tears that were freezing into solid ice crystals on her face. "Okay," she said in a weak voice. "Let's go pack for Africa."

**I am sorry, i did not mean to keep you all waiting, and i especially did not mean to post this at 9:00 at night. :( i hope all you are enjoying this story thus far! Thank you JasonRyder for the troll idea! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Leaving Time

Elsa, the doc, and Kristoff told Anna the plan. "To Africa? But doesn't that seem a little dangerous to travel that far?" asked Anna. "I know," said Elsa. "But we have to. The fate of your life lies in our hands." Anna coughed. She was coughing a lot now a days. "I hate to see you go," said Anna tiredly. "I hate to have to go," said Elsa. She stroked Anna's forehead. Elsa left then. It was late and Anna needed her rest.

Anna was still disturbed at how she basically had "worms" floating around in her body. It was so disgusting, it made Anna, sick to her stomach thinking about it, so she stopped. Sometime in the night, Anna awoke to a crippling pain in her stomach and rushed to the bathroom; more bloody vomit.

Anna's stomach continued to hurt all day. The only position she was comfortable in was on her right side. The doc came in and did a thorough exam on Anna's abdomen. He found that her spleen was enlarged. "Okay, that's it," said Elsa. "We leave now, right now." Everyone's bags were packed and the royal ship was prepared. Anna started crying. "Please don't go!" she said. Her eyes and face were red. "We must," said Elsa. Anna tried to climb out of bed so she could get to Elsa, but she was so frail, she crumpled back down to the bed.

Elsa broke. "Kristoff, we have to go," she said. They needed to leave, before everything became too much for her. Elsa hugged her sister, but not too hard, because her spleen was still swollen. "This is always the hardest part," Elsa said her voice breaking up. "But we'll be back soon, I promise." Anna could do nothing as Elsa slipped away from her, and disappeared out the room with Kristoff. Elsa looked back, to catch a last glimpse of her sister, but tears blurred her sight.

Setting sail was calm and quiet. For a long time Elsa stood on the balcony, looking out at Arendelle, watching it get smaller and smaller, until it disappeared completely. It was a long journey, and Elsa and Kristoff worried that Anna might not make it. They prayed that the ship would get a good wind so that they could travel faster.

Also, what would they expect when they got Africa? Who knew what kind of dangers lie over in a new country? Elsa hoped the natives or anybody else living there wouldn't give them any trouble, and that they could just get the plant, and quickly head back to Arendelle. Luckily, Elsa's prayers must have been answered, because that night, the wind picked up, causing the ship to move faster, and closer to their destination.

**Sorry for the short chapter, sorry for all the waiting, but I had a lot to do with school, homework, and play auditions, etc. Also, I hope that talking about Africa and "natives" won't offend anybody here in this story. I, myself, am black, so if my story begins to sound like stereotype, then I do apologize, not only to viewers, but also myself.**

**Reviews Appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six- Arriving

Elsa was concerned. She didn't know how long it would take to get to Africa and get the plant. It seemed like every second that passed, Anna was closer and closer to death. But hopefully, under the doc's watchful eye, Anna would last much longer.

Kristoff also didn't know what to think. He wanted to just get this ordeal over with so that Anna would be healthy, but he wasn't so sure. A man from below decks came out and said, "Hey, cheer up. Anna is going to be okay." Elsa sighed. "I hope so," she said.

Back in Arendelle, Anna was awake. The doc was trying to spoon feed her a bowl of noodles, but Anna didn't feel like eating much. "I'm tired," she said. "And I'm sad." "Can't you just let me be?" said Anna. "You got to eat something," said the doc. "Or else your body's going to have no strength at all." "I'm going to throw up all over the sheets again if I do," said Anna. "Please Princess," said the doc. "The faster you cooperate, the faster your sister and boyfriend will get back with the medicine and you'll get better." Anna rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to receive the noodles.

With good wind, and good timing, the group made it to Africa within five days. The sun was shining hot and it hardly looked like there was a lot of water on the continent. There was, however, lots of vegetation and jungle around. Elsa kept wiping her forehead. "Boy is it hot here," she said as they all got off the ship. Almost immediately, they were greeted by little children wearing beautiful beads around their necks and clothes made out of silk. They began touching Elsa and asking a lot of questions. "Why are you here? Is that your ship? Are you a queen? Why are you so pale?" the man from below the deck came out and started waving his hands. "Alright, scat, you little children, scat! Keep your hands off the queen!" he said. "Oh be quiet," said Elsa. "They're just curious." Elsa smiled and turned toward the crowd of children. "Yes I am a queen," she said. The children smiled.

"We need your help," she said, her eyes watering up. "My sister is sick." She said. "Do you know anyone that can find the plant _Boophone Distichal?_" at first the children just looked amongst each other and didn't say a word. Finally, one girl, close to Anna's age came forward and said, "I can help. My father knows the jungle and continent well." "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" said Kristoff. Elsa sighed. Happy that they had found someone who would help.

The crowd of children allowed Elsa and Kristoff to pass through. Suddenly, Elsa had an idea. She turned around and said, "Hey, do you want to see some magic?" "Yeah!" yelled the children excitedly. Elsa formed an ice ball in her hands, and then she tossed it into the sky, where, sparkles of ice rained down onto the children. "Yay! Yay!" they shouted, for they had never seen snow before. "Do it again!" they cried. So Elsa concentrated as hard as she could, and formed little ice sculptures around the children, in which they danced and laughed around.

"Wow!" said the girl who was to lead Elsa and Kristoff to her father. "You are a snow queen?" she said. "Yes," said Elsa. "Here in Africa, there have been rumors of children running around at night that can control nature, making dust tornadoes, and making spouts in the water, but we still have yet to see if those are true," said the girl. "Wow," said Kristoff. "What is your name, if I might ask?" asked Elsa. "Fantasia," said the girl smiling. "It's pretty," said Elsa. "What is yours?" asked Fantasia. "My name is Elsa, this is Kristoff, and mu sister that is sick, her name is Anna, she is a little older than you." Said Elsa. "Why does your sister need the _Boophone Disticha_ to get well?" asked Fantasia. "Apparently, she contracted a parasite called Babesiosis from playing around in a tick filled bush back at home," said Elsa. "Hmm," said Fantasia. "Where do you guys live?"

"We live in Arendelle, in Norway," said Elsa. Fantasia's face lit up. "I have heard of such a place!" she said. "My father once told me a story about his grandfather, who was taken away from here by slave catchers, and sent to work somewhere in Norway as a slave, back during the time slavery was active in Europe," "I'm very sorry to hear that," said Elsa. "Good thing those days are over now." "Yes," said Fantasia. "But still today, there are people out there who still think we need to be treated like animals."

There was a long pause for a minute, then Fantasia said, "We're here," Elsa and Kristoff looked up to see a tall straw hut, with smoke rising from a makeshift chimney.

**Happy late Thanksgiving you all! I meant to post this chapter on Thanksgiving Day, but once my little four year old cousin showed up, there was no getting to it. I hope this chapter does not offend, and reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
